


Hello, Everybody!

by Avidreader6



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Clint is essentially Markiplier, Coming Out, Gamer Clint, M/M, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Phil has his own channel, YouTube, Youtuber AU, vlogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 13:26:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16388558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avidreader6/pseuds/Avidreader6
Summary: Clint plays video games for a living and never expected to actually make a living at it. There's only one thing he wants to talk about on his channel and he's got a special video planned in order to make it happen.





	Hello, Everybody!

**Author's Note:**

> I have had this idea bouncing around in my head for a long, long time. I watch way too much YouTube as it is, and could not let go of Clint and Lucky as a kind of Markiplier and Chica. 
> 
> Nat and Pepper, along with Darcy and Jane are the Try Girls (def go watch the Try Guys, they're hilarious)
> 
> Sam and Bucky are the Game Grumps
> 
> Clint is Markiplier
> 
> And Phil has a channel where he talks history, and comics.

“Hello, everybody! Today we’re going to be doing something just a little different.” Clint rested against the back of the couch. “I know, I know, you all want the next installment of God of War, but today I’ve got a little something special planned.” 

Clint’s eyes sparkled as he looked at the person holding the camera. He made a ‘go on’ gesture and grinned. When there was still nothing forthcoming, Clint sighed. “Come on, Nat. You promised.”

Nat sighed and turned the camera so she was the one in the shot. “Hawkeye is right, I agreed to help. Though, I still think I should have gotten here earlier so all your lovely viewers could watch the Amazing Hawkeye change his outfit four times and somehow end up wearing this.” Nat turned the camera back on Clint who was now frowning. 

“It’s a good look.” Clint looked down at his clothes, wondering what was wrong with it.

The camera moved down the line of Clint’s body and Natasha kept her voice deadpan. “It’s jeans and a t-shirt.” 

Twirling, Clint blew a raspberry before waggling his eyebrows at the camera. “But it’s not just any jeans and a t-shirt!” He pointed at the dark wash jeans that clung in all the right places. “There are no holes in these jeans and they fit,” he flexed his arms and winked at the camera, “and I know how much-”

“Careful there, Clint. This surprise is also for your viewers, don’t forget.” 

“Right!” He made a playful motion of zipping his lips. “Mmmday me mar mmoin…”

“Why do I put up with you again?”

Unzipping his lips, Clint waggled his eyebrows at Nat. “Because I introduced you to your fellow Try Girls and have let all 4 of you do unspeakable things to me in the name of views?”

Nat pretended to pause before putting herself back in front of the camera and shaking her head. “Nah.” Putting Clint back in the shot, she nudged him with her foot. “Pepper wants to do a DIY spa day video with you and Tony by the way. The whole spa treatment. Show that self-care is for all genders.”

Clint nodded along, mostly listening. “I’m in. My skin’s been feeling a little dry lately. A facial would be good.” One hand ran over his face and he grimaced. “Plus, I know all four of you want to see what Tony and I look like in those silly face masks.”

Shrugging, Natasha panned the camera around the apartment, lingering on a few of the things that made Clint’s place unique. When she brought the camera back on Clint, he had a giddy smile on his face. 

“Of course we do. Pepper got her hands on some of the glitter ones, including the My Little Pony masks. Steve has already put in a request for pictures of Tony. Specifically, he wants to see him in the Pinkie Pie mask.”

“Tony does weirdly look really good in pink. Can I call dibs on Twilight Sparkle?” 

“You and Darcy can pretend to fight over it before deciding to share.” 

“Awesome!” A whine from Clint’s bedroom and the sound of scratching on the bedroom door brought his thoughts back on track. “Okay, so it’s past time I get to this video started.” He let himself tip backward onto the couch, somersaulting onto the floor, before popping up and hurrying to his bedroom.

Opening the door, Clint knelt, braced for the force about to hit him. “Hey, Luck! Ready to help me out today?”

Lucky woofed and lapped at Clint’s face, tail wagging. Lucky’s attention stayed on Clint for a few pets until he heard the sound of Natasha laughing. He let out a happy bark and bounded forward toward the redhead. Like Clint, Nat was ready. She knelt and let Lucky barrel into her, rocking back slightly from the force of his greeting. 

“Hey, Luck. Miss me?”

While Lucky thoroughly inspected Natasha and sniffed out every last trace of her cat, Clint rescued the camera and took a couple of steps toward the kitchen table. 

“We’re going to let the love fest go on a bit longer and then I promise we will get to the actual point of this video.” 

He hit pause and turned the camera off. His stomach was in knots as what he was about to do hit him. Taking a seat at the kitchen table, he fussed with the camera in his hands.

Clint didn’t notice when Nat took the seat next to him until she poked him with her foot. “What’s wrong?”

“Should we be doing this? I know I’ve never really hidden that I’m bi, but I’ve never explicitly said it, either. This video will be essentially announcing it to the world. I’m nervous.”

Nat took the camera from his hands and set it on the table so she could take his hand. “That’s why we’re not doing a live stream, remember? This way, if either of you feels uncomfortable, we can shelve it and you can post the next installment of God of War, instead. Just remember, you’ve both been wanting to do this for months. This is not something either of you decided to do on a whim.”

“You’re right.” He rubbed at a scratch on the table and took a few deep breaths. “I know you’re right. I’m just scared. I never expected this YouTube thing to take off and I don’t want to lose it.”

Nat stood and whistled for Lucky. “Of course I’m right.” Lucky laid his head in her lap and Nat stroked his ears before continuing. “And look at Sam and Bucky. They may have lost some subscribers when they first came out, but all it took was a week for things to get back to mostly normal. Now they’ve got more subscribers than you and are getting close to 9 million.”

Clint bristled a little. Six million subscribers was a number he’d only dreamed about when he’d started. “You’re right. It’ll be okay. I know it’ll be okay.” He took up the camera again and turned it back on. “Alright, everybody, me and Nat are gonna get Lucky ready for our adventure! Should we tell them where we’re going, Nat?”

Clipping on Lucky’s leash, Nat waved a hand at Clint. “Let it be a surprise. All your viewers will just have to watch til the end to see what we’re up to. We’ll put in lots of us riding the subway, you and Lucky can split a hot dog, all the usual vlog staples. Kate will love it.”

Trading the camera for Lucky’s leash, they left the building and started walking to the subway. Camera up, Natasha got plenty of footage of Clint absentmindedly talking to Lucky about the sights around them.

The rest of the trip went quickly, Clint and Natasha passing the camera and Lucky’s leash back and forth in order to get plenty of footage for Kate to edit later. When it came time to get on the subway, Natasha made sure to get plenty of footage of Clint helping Lucky into the large canvas bag Clint had brought with them. She knew many of viewers would enjoy the sight of their favorite gamer carrying his dog in a bag on the subway.

At the entrance of the park, Clint paused and signaled Nat to bring the camera up. “Alright, get some footage of us walking into the park and when we get close, I’ll stop and explain, yeah?”

“Of course. But shouldn’t you text him first? Let him know we’re here and all that? Make sure Daisy is ready.” 

“Oh! Right, yeah. I should do that.” Getting his phone out was a little bit of a struggle since Lucky was determined to begin his own exploration of the park whether Clint was paying attention or not. 

After the fourth time Lucky started pulling him toward a particularly large bush, Clint looked at Natasha pityingly. “Help?”

Carefully untangling the leash and Lucky from around Clint’s legs, Natasha took the dog a little further into the park. 

Once they were out of sight, Clint pulled out his phone and sent a quick text. He didn’t have to wait long for a response and unbeknownst to him, Natasha managed to catch the soft smile that lit up his face when he read the response.

By the time he’d put his phone away, Nat was back at his side, Lucky sitting patiently in front of them. “Are we good to go?”

“Yup! Daisy said they’re just about done with the statue and she’s getting some scenic stuff for the video.”

Natasha passed the leash back to Clint and lifted the camera. “Perfect. Now tell all your wonderful viewers why we are in this beautiful park.” 

His free hand dropped to pet Lucky’s head and Clint took a few deep breaths. “Okay, so, a few months ago was VidCon. I’m sure everyone remembers the vlogs I did while I was there. It was an awesome time and I, well, I met someone.” His phone rang and Clint started to hit ignore until he saw who was calling. He pressed answer and lifted the phone to his ear. “Hey, babe! Yeah, we’re on our way. Just taking a little video of why we’re here. Okay, we’ll stay here. See you soon.” 

Lowering the camera, Nat asked, “Clint? What’s going on?” 

“Hmm? Yeah, Phil’s on his way to us.” 

“I guess you better talk fast then.” Nat hit record and zoomed in a little to catch Clint’s blush.

“Right. So I met someone at VidCon. Snuck into their panel and hid out in the back. Waited til everyone left and then rushed up front to meet them. We started talking, and then there was flirting followed by drinks and the next night we went on a date and now we’re here because of things and also, I want to talk about them on the channel and gush about the person I love. I’ve never really talked about this stuff before, but I’m bisexual and-”

“Clint! Where are you? Am I close?”

At the sound of the new voice, Lucky barked and got to his feet, pulling at the leash and dragging Clint toward the new person. “Ah! Phil! You’re close! Lucky is bringing me to you.”

Natasha kept the camera rolling, jogging to follow man and dog. She stopped when Lucky stood up on his back legs and rested his front paws on the person who’d been calling them. 

Phil laughed as Lucky’s paws landed on his shoulders and he tried to turn his head a little as the dog started licking his face. “Hey, Lucky. You saw me last week. It hasn’t been that long.”

“A week is far too long.” 

Pushing the dog off, Phil looked at Clint, eyes sparkling. “We’ve talked every day, Clint.”

Clint took a few steps closer to Phil and reached for his hand. “Yeah, but that was just talking. I like seeing you and,” Phil took his hand and laced their fingers together. Clint’s heart skipped like it did every time he got to hold Phil’s hand. “I like holding your hand and waking up with you and-”

Phil pulled Clint close and wrapped his arms around him. “I like all that too, Clint. It’s part of why I’m moving up here.”

“Just part?’

A kiss was pressed to Clint’s cheek. “A very big part. As well as the chance to teach here and keep making videos for my channel.” 

“Good.” Leaning back, he cupped Phil’s face in his hands and smiled. He loves how irresistible Phil is when he wears his glasses. They make his eyes bluer and the longer he looks, the more Clint still can’t believe Phil is his. His eyes dart over to where Natasha is standing, the camera still recording. “Mind if I kiss you on camera?” 

The smile Clint receives is big and bright and the crinkles at the corners of Phil’s eyes make an appearance as he continues to look at Clint. “I don’t mind.”

Stroking Phil’s cheek with his thumb, Clint leaned in and kissed him. He kept it soft at first, but when he felt Phil’s hands tighten on his waist, he deepened the kiss. 

They were both a little lost in each other, happy to continue kissing until Natasha cleared her throat to get their attention. “Ahem, boys? Pretty sure you don’t want to be demonetized.”

It’s Phil who pulls back first with a laugh. “Right, that would be bad. You should probably address your viewers, Clint.” 

Clint tucks his face against Phil’s neck with a sigh. “I know you’re right, but I’ve got you here and I’m finding it a little difficult to want to do anything but hold you.” 

“Let’s do it together, then.” There’s a press of lips at his temple and Clint smiles. 

“Alright, let’s do this.” Together, they turn to face Natasha. “As I was saying, I’m bisexual and Phil and I, wave to my viewers, Phil,” Phil playfully rolled his eyes and waved. “Phil and I are boyfriends. Hmm, no, partners?”

Phil settled an arm around Clint’s waist and jumped in. “I like partners. Since I am moving to the city to teach and Clint and I had already been talking about coming out on our channels, we thought this little surprise could be fun for everyone.” 

“We got a little carried away, but can you blame me? Look at this man! He’s gorgeous.” 

“Oh my god! You made Coulson blush! Zoom in, Nat!”

Both men jolted at the sound of Daisy’s excited voice. “When did you get here, Daisy?”

The girl shrugged. “Like a minute ago. Just in time to watch your boyfriend get all mushy.”

Clint smiled at the camera. “Just telling the truth. Lucky agrees, don’t ya, boy?”

Lucky barked, his whole body moving as his tail wagged. 

“Alright, boys, ready to wrap this up?”

Phil kissed Clint on the cheek. “I am. I’m also hoping Clint doesn’t have any plans after this because I’d like to take him to lunch.”

Bouncing on the balls of his feet, Clint started talking. “Well, that’s it for today, everyone. I’m Hawkeye,” He moved a little to the side and used his hands to present Phil, “this is my boyfriend who’s going to take me to lunch, now, and I’ll see all you next week. Buh-bye!” 

Natasha turned off the camera and whistled for Lucky. “Come on, Luck, you’re going to spend the rest of the day with me and Pepper and Daisy.”

Eyes wide, Daisy looked at Nat. “I get to hang out with two of the Try Girls? For real?”

“For real. Pepper and I can get started on our pitches to get you to come and work for us.”

“Hey!”

“Don't worry, boss, I like being your go-to girl.” She winked at Phil. “I’m hoping they’ll let me use some of their stuff to edit your video with the Cap statue.”

As the girls walked off with Lucky, Phil asked, “still feeling good about everything?”

“So good, Phil. I don’t regret it. Not for a second. I want to be able to talk about you while I play. Want to be able to talk about how good our dates are and the things Lucky gets up to when we take him for a walk, and all the silly couple stuff. I don’t know if Nat caught it because I was pretty much babbling, but I need you to know, I love you.”

“You know, at Vidcon, when one of the staff came up and told me Hawkeye wanted to talk to me, I thought for sure someone was playing a joke on me. But then, there you were and it was clear you’d watched my videos and listened to what I said at the panel and I fell...hard. And then you were flirting with me and asked me to get a drink, and I thought for sure it was all too good to be true. I love you too, Clint.” 

Taking Phil’s arm, Clint started to walk them out of the park. “I literally play video games for a living and people think my reactions are worth watching. Your channel, though. It’s so amazing. The way you dive into history and comics and books! I love it! And you’re so funny, all those idiots down in the comments just don’t get it. When you gave me the time of day, I was giddy. Then you said yes to a drink and I started to hope. Now you’re here and, and you’re still feeling good about moving in?”

“I don’t have a single regret, Clint. This next step, it feels right. We feel right.” 

A little bit of the worry Clint had been feeling dissipated and he led Phil out of the park. “Come on, I know the perfect place for lunch.”


End file.
